poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Planes: Fire and Rescue
Pooh's Adventures of Planes: Fire and Rescue is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh crossover film creating by DisneyDaniel93. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Three years since winning the Wings Around the Globe race, Dusty Crophopper has a successful career as a racer with his very best friends Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Zhane, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Jeremy the Crow, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Tarzan, Jane Porter, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Genie, Sebastian, King Louie, Fu Dog, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, The DigiDestined and their Digimon and Woody Woodpecker all being famous racers along with him. Unfortunately, his engine's gearbox becomes damaged due to being regularly forced over its limits; with that particular model of gearbox now out of production and none available anywhere, Dusty's mechanic Dottie fits a warning light to his control panel to ensure he doesn't damage his gearbox any further. No longer able to race and faced with the possibility of returning to his old job as a crop-duster, Dusty goes on a defiant flight and tests his limits. In doing so, Dusty exceeds his limits and makes a forced landing at Propwash Junction airport, causing a fire. The residents, Pooh and his friends put out the fire with some difficulty, but the accident leads government inspector Ryker to close the airport due to inadequate firefighting personnel. Aggrieved at his carelessness, Dusty offers to undergo training to be certified as a firefighter to meet the necessary regulations to reopen the airport. To that end, Dusty, Pooh and all his friends travel to Piston Peak National Park where they meet a fire and rescue crew under the command of a helicopter named Blade Ranger. The leader of an efficient unit, Blade is initially unimpressed by the small newcomer and Dusty's training proves to be a difficult challenge. Maru, the team's mechanic, replaces Dusty's original undercarriage with two pontoons fitted with retractable undercarriage wheels for his new role as a firefighter. During training, Dusty, Pooh and the others learn that Blade was formerly an actor who played a police helicopter on the TV series CHoPs. Later, Dusty is devastated by a call from his friends at Propwash Junction noting that all attempts at finding a replacement gearbox have failed and his racing career is over. Lightning in a thunderstorm over a forest near Piston Peak starts several spot fires which unite into a serious forest fire, and the team fight it and seem to have extinguished it. But during the grand reopening of a local lodge, visiting VIPs fly too low and make air eddies which blow embers about, creating a larger fire. A depressed Dusty's education falters to Blade's frustration and things come to a head when Dusty makes a forced landing in a river during a fire dispatch and is swept through the rapids with Pooh and all the others while Blade is trying to extract them. Eventually, the pair and our heroes make it to land, and Dusty confesses his physical disability with Ash's help with his honesty, to which Blade advises Dusty not to give up. They all shelter in an abandoned mine while a fire passes. The situation is complicated in that Blade also is damaged, from protecting Dusty, Pooh and all the others in the fire, and is temporarily grounded for repairs. While Blade is recuperating, Dusty, Pooh and the others learn that Blade's co-star from CHoPs was killed during a stunt gone wrong on set that Blade was helpless to stop, so he decided to become a firefighter to save lives for real. The national park's superintendent, Cad Spinner, selfishly diverts all the water supply to his lodge's roof sprinklers to prevent the lodge from burning, and so prevents the firefighters from making fire retardent for their own duties. With only their pre-existing tank loads, the firefighters and Pooh and the others manage to help the evacuees escape the fire while Dusty is alerted that two elderly campers are trapped on a burning bridge deep in the fire zone. He races to the scene and is forced to push his engine to the maximum to climb vertically up a waterfall to refill his water tanks to drop water to save the campers, as the only other surface water near is a river too shallow and twisty and rocky for him to scoop from. Meanwhile, Blade shows up and assists the campers. Dusty successfully drops water and extinguishes the fire, but his overstressed gearbox fails completely and his engine stalls. He tries to glide through the trees to make a safe landing, but one of his pontoons hits one of the trees and he crashes. Unconscious, Dusty is airlifted back to base where he wakes up five days later to learn that not only has his structure been fully repaired; Maru has built a superior custom refurbished gearbox for his engine to allow full performance again. Impressed at Dusty's skill and heroism, Blade certifies him a firefighter. Propwash Junction is reopened with Dusty assuming his duty as a firefighter, celebrated with an aerial show with his new colleagues from Piston Peak and his very best friends Winnie the Pooh and his friends. During the end credits, it is shown that Cad's misconduct resulted in him being demoted and reassigned as a park ranger in Death Valley. Transcript Pooh's Adventures of Planes: Fire and Rescue/Transcript Trivia *Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Garfield, Odie, Poky Little Puppy, Shy Little Kitten, Tip, Dash, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Tarzan, Jane Porter, Professor Archimedes Q. Porter, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Genie, Sebastian, King Louie, Fu Dog, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, and Woody Woodpecker are guest starring in this film. *The Winnie the Pooh films, the two The Jungle Book films, Pinocchio, the The Lion King films, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, Tarzan, The Princess and the Frog, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid, American Dragon: Jake Long, Brother Bear, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, and Planes: Fire & Rescue were all made by Disney. *Both Kronk and Pulaski are voiced by Patrick Warburton. *''Tarzan'', Brother Bear, and Planes: Fire and Rescue all featured music scores composed by Mark Mancina. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit a separate Land Before Time crossover with Planes: Fire and Rescue with Simba, SpongeBob, Alex, and their friends as guest stars, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Littlefoot, Simba, SpongeBob, Alex, and their friends ended up guest starring in this film instead. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Flying Adventure films